


Meu presente

by maréminha (uljimango)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uljimango/pseuds/mar%C3%A9minha
Summary: A festa era da irmãzinha de seu hyung, mas fora ele quem ganhara o melhor presente.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Kudos: 1





	Meu presente

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira YunGi~ ela é bem soft e simples, mas eu gosto muito dela mesmo assim.  
> Espero que gostem.

  
Desci as escadas rápido com dois pacotes de bexiga, chegando na cozinha, Hongjoong estava terminando de decorar os cupcakes.

\- Nossa! Está tudo muito bonito, hyung! Deve estar muito gostoso também! - soltei os pacotes no chão e tentei pegar um dos bolinhos decorado com glacê azul e bolinhas amarelas, mas Joong impediu estapeando minha mão - ai! Pra que isso? Seu estúpido - resmunguei contrariado encarando a carranca do homem pequeno.

\- Eu demorei muito pra fazer tudo isso! Você só vai comer na hora da festa! - fiz um bico enorme e cruzei os braços, birrento como uma criança - pare de ser infantil e vá encher essas bexigas - ele ordenou com o saco plástico de glacê apontado para mim, como uma espada.

\- Tá, que seja... - resmunguei novamente e saí da cozinha, ouvindo o grito de Joong me dizendo para ser mais ágil - ainda não acredito que vou encher tudo isso sozinho! 

Não tinha ninguém para me ajudar, hyung estava ocupado, a mãe dele estava concentrada na decoração e o pai teve que levar a aniversariante pra longe, já que a festa vai ser uma surpresa.

\- Vou morrer... - reclamei me debatendo irritado, nunca mais peço favores ao Joong se tiver que devolvê-los fazendo algo tão chato.

~{♡}~

A festa já estava pronta e os convidados começaram a chegar, os pais de Joong estavam recebendo quem chegava e ele estava organizando todo mundo. Já eu, bem, eu estava roubando alguns brigadeiros e beijinhos na cozinha quando as luzes se acenderam do nada.

\- Parabéns pra você, nesta data querida... - caminhei até a sala e comecei a bater palmas ritmadas junto da música, ainda mastigando o doce, a menina toda alegre apagou as velhinhas do bolo e o caos começou, eu gosto de crianças, mas muitas delas juntas nunca dá certo.

\- Mingi! - o pequeno Joong parou em minha frente com um sorriso - eu disse pra você não comer nada antes do parabéns! - arregalei os olhos e me defendi com os braços, pronto para um ataque do minion.

\- Oi, Hongjoong! - a mão aberta parou no meio do trajeto e abri meus olhos com curiosidade, quem havia me salvado do espancamento?

\- Olá, Yunho! Onde está sua irmãzinha? - Olhei diretamente para o rapaz alto, até mais do que eu, ele era simplesmente adorável.

\- Provavelmente brincando com a sua - ambos riram, imaginando a bagunça que as duas crianças cheias de energia poderiam causar, quando Yunho olhou para o lado, mais especificamente, olhou para Mingi - ah, oi, não nos conhecemos ainda, sou Yunho! E você? - o rapaz alto travou, envergonhado demais para responder a pergunta, Joong deu uma cotovelada nele para que acordasse, Mingi fuzilou o mais velho, que saiu dali com um sorrisinho.

\- Eu... - mordeu os lábios sentindo seu rosto queimar - eu sou Mingi, amigo do Joong... - apesar da aparência intimidadora, Mingi era muito tímido e se envergonhava fácil.

\- É um prazer te conhecer! - Yunho sorria abertamente, fazendo o outro se encantar ainda mais, como poderia alguém ser tão encantador?

Antes da conversa continuar a música trocou e agora todas as crianças e alguns adultos dançavam ao som de baby shark.

\- Você quer dançar? - quando Yunho viu a cara de confusão do lindo rapaz de cabelos vermelhos, tentou se explicar - digo, minha irmã escuta isso todo dia e eu, bem, acabei me acostumando a dançar baby shark.

Mingi riu e aceitou o convite, logo ambos estavam gargalhando e inventando as mais estranhas coreografias para a tão viciante música infantil, mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, eles cansaram rápido e se sentaram no sofá da sala, conversando o resto da noite.

~{♡}~

A festa tinha acabado e todos iam embora, os pais carregando seus filhos adormecidos no colo, e já era hora dos dois rapazes irem para suas casas.

\- Minha mãe está me chamando, preciso ir - Yunho comentou, mas não se mexeu, nem sequer quebrou contato visual com o de cabelos vermelhos.

\- Tchau então, até a próxima - Mingi sussurrou triste, sentia algo diferente no peito, queria passar mais tempo com Yunho, ele estava confuso, não sabia o que fazer.

Yunho se aproximou vagarosamente, deslizou a mão nos fios coloridos, ambos fecharam os olhos antes de sentir os lábios se tocando, devagar. O selinho durou segundos que mais pareceram horas, quando o contato se quebrou, eles permaneceram se encarando e teriam continuado presos na própria bolha se a mãe de Yunho não tivesse chamado-o com um grito. Envergonhados, se despediram pela última vez, com a promessa de se verem de novo.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa (também) é uma das fics com formatação que eu não uso mais, e assim como as outras eu decidi não editá-las.


End file.
